Odcinki
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru) to seria anime na podstawie mangi o takiej samej nazwie, stworzonej przez Hiro Mashimę. Wyprodukowane przez A-1 Pictures Inc. i Satelight, pod okiem reżysera Shinjiego Ishihira, zadebiutowało w TV Tokyo o godzinie 7:30, 11 października 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network Historia zaczyna się od momentu, kiedy Lucy Heartfilia ma stać się członkiem słynnej Gildii Fairy Tail. W dołączeniu pomaga jej Natsu Dragneel i Happy. Swoje przygody przeżywa także z dwójką innych przyjaciół: Erzą Scarlet i Grayem Fullbusterem. Na Sakura Con 2011, Funimation Entertainment ogłosiła, że nabyła licencję do pierwszych 48 odcinków (sezon 1) Fairy Tail. W zestawach po 12 odcinków zarówno na Blue-Ray jak i DVD, wydali pierwszą część w dniu 22 listopada 2011 r.Fairy Tail Część 1 Funimation Dub Część druga w dniu 27 grudnia 2011 roku, trzecia 31 stycznia 2012 roku oraz czwarta 20 marca 2012. Otakon 2012 Funimation ogłosił licencjonowanie kolejnych 24 odcinków. Przewodnik po oznaczeniach Lista Odcinków Saga Macao Lucy Heartfilia rozpaczliwie chce się przyłączyć do gildii Fairy Tail, najpopularniejszej (i destrukcyjnej) Magicznej Gildii. Szczęście jej dopisuje (albo i nie), gdy spotyka Natsu Dragneela i Happy'ego, Magów z Fairy Tail. Po uratowaniu Lucy z rąk mrocznego Maga, Natsu zabiera ją do swojej Gildii. Zanim jednak zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do niecodziennych sytuacji, które mają miejsce w Fairy Tail, chłopak idzie uratować swojego przyjaciela przyjaciela, Macao Conbolta. Lucy postanawia iść wraz z nim, zaczynając jednocześnie swoją pierwszą misję. Openingiem tej serii jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Saga Daybreak Natsu stosuje swoje sztuczki, by Lucy pomogła mu w misji dotyczącej kradzieży książki od pewnego polityka. Wkrótce dowiadują się jednak, że jest to coś więcej niż zwykła książka. Openingiem tej serii jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Saga Lullaby Erza wraca do Gildii i zmusza Natsu i Graya, by pomogli jej w niebezpiecznej misji. Iskry lecą, a szczęki opadają, gdy rodzi się najsilniejsza drużyna w Fairy Tail. Openingiem tej serii jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Saga Wyspa Galuna Natsu i Happy podejmują decyzję w sprawie zadania Klasy-S, zabierając na nie Lucy i Graya. Dotyczy ono przeklętej Wyspy Galuna. Pokazana jest też przeszłość Graya i Lyona... I prawda Wyspy Galuna. Openingiem tej serii jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist do odcinka 11, później zostaje zmieniony na Sense of Wonder w wykonaniu Idoling!!. Endingiem jest Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai do odcinka 11, później zostaje zmieniony na Tsuioku Merry Go Round w wykonaniu Onelifecrew. Saga Phantom Lord Kiedy Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray i Erza wrócili do Gildii, okazało się, że została zniszczona. Po rozmowie z Mirajane odkrywają, że Gildia znana jako Phantom Lord była za to odpowiedzialna, co doprowadza do wojny pomiędzy tymi Gildiami. Przeszłość Lucy również zostaje powoli ujawniana... Openingiem tej serii jest Sense of Wonder w wykonaniu Idoling!! do odcinka 24, później zostaje zmieniony na Ft. w wykonaniu Funkist. Endingiem jest Tsuioku Merry Go Round w wykonaniu Onelifecrew do odcinka 24, później zostaje zmieniony na Gomen ne, Watashi w wykonaniu Shiho Nanba. Saga Loke Cała prawda o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości Loke'a. Openingiem do tej sagi jest Ft. w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Gomen ne. Watashi w wykonaniu Shiho Nanba. Saga Rajska Wieża Dawni przyjaciele z dzieciństwa Erzy wprowadzają chaos w Drużynie. Porywają też ją do Wieży Niebios. Tam Erza i jej przyjaciele muszą stawić czoła Jellalowi Fernandesowi, jednemu z długoletnich przyjaciół Scarlet. Przeszłości Erzy wychodzi na światło dziennie... Openingiem do tej sagi jest Ft. w wykonaniu Funkist do odcinka 35, później zostaje zmieniony na R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game w wykonaniu SuG. Endingiem jest Gomen ne. Watashi w wykonaniu Shiho Nanba do odcinka 35, później zostaje zmieniony na Kimi ga Iru Kara w wykonaniu Mikuni Shimokawa. Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail Nowi członkowie i nowa gildia pojawia się! Ale... Kto jest teraz najsilniejszy? Zacznijmy Wielki Festiwal Walk! Openingiem do tej sagi jest R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game w wykonaniu SuG, a endingiem Kimi ga Iru Kara w wykonaniu Mikuni Shimokawa. Saga Oración Seis Drużyna Światła kontra Mroczna Gildia Oración Seis. Openingiem do tej sagi jest Egao No Mahou w wykonaniu Magic Party do odcinka 60, później zostaje zmieniony na Fiesta w wykonaniu +Plus. Endingiem jest HOLY SHINE w wykonaniu Mikuni Shimokawa do odcinka 60, później zostaje zmieniony na Be As One w wykonaniu W-inds. Saga Daphne (Filler) Natsu, Happy, Carla i Wendy wpadają w pułapkę Daphne, podczas gdy Gray zdradził swoją gildię i przyjaciół. Openingiem do tej sagi jest Fiesta w wykonaniu +Plus do odcinka 72, później zostaje zmieniony na Evidence w wykonaniu Daisy X Daisy. Endingiem jest Be As One w wykonaniu W-inds do odcinka 72, później zostaje zmieniony na Lonely Person w wykonaniu ShaNa. Saga Edolas Magnolia zniknęła, razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami i Gildią, za wyjątkiem Natsu, Happy'ego, Wendy i Carli. Edolas, inny świat z wyczerpującym się zasobem Magii, odwrócona wersja Ziemi, dziwne zwroty akcji i wiele tajemnic czeka Natsu i jego przyjaciół. Openingiem do tej sagi jest Evidence w wykonaniu Daisy X Daisy do odcinka 85, później zostaje zmieniony na The Rock City Boy w wykonaniu JAMIL. Endingiem jest Lonely Person w wykonaniu ShaNa do odcinka 85, później zostaje zmieniony na Don't Think. Feel!!! w wykonaniu Idoling!!. Saga Wyspa Tenrou W Fairy Tail rozpoczyna się Egzamin Awansujący na Maga Klasy-S. Wydarzenie odbywa się na Wyspie Tenrō, świętej ziemi Gildii Fairy Tail. Z 8 wybranych uczestników i ich partnerów zostanie wyłoniony nowy Mag Klasy-S. Niewiele jednak wiedzą o tym, że na wyspie ukryty jest także najpotężniejszy i najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek, który kiedykolwiek istniał. Obecnie jest znany jako "Mroczny Mag Zeref", a Mroczna Gildia o nazwie Grimoire Heart ściga go, budząc ciemność i rozpacz w Fairy Tail. Co stanie się z członkami Fairy Tail? Czy będą w stanie powstrzymać Grimoie Heart? Openingiem tej serii jest The Rock City Boy w wykonaniu JAMIL do odcinka 98, Towa no Kizuna w wykonaniu Daisy x Daisy do odcinka 111, później zostaje zmienione na I Wish w wykonaniu Milky Bunny. Endingiem jest Don't Think. Feel!!! w wykonaniu Idoling!! do odcinka 98, Kono Te Nobashite w wykonaniu Hi-Fi Camp do odcinka 111, później zostaje zmieniony na Boys Be Ambitious w wykonaniu Hi-Fi Camp. Saga X791 Mija 7 lat od czasu zniszczenia Wyspy Tenrō i zniknięcia członków Fairy Tail w tym czasie. Macao Conbolt jest nowym mistrzem, a Fairy Tail przeżywa poważny kryzys, ponieważ jako Gildia, znacznie się zmniejszyła. Openingiem tej serii jest I Wish w wykonaniu Milky Bunny, a endingiem Boys Be Ambitious w wykonaniu Hi-Fi Camp. Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba (Filler) Natsu, Lucy i Happy decydują się na podjęcie nowego zadania, które pozostawił po sobie ojciec dziewczyny... Openingiem do tej sagi jest Hajimari no Sora w wykonaniu +Plus do odcinka 137, później zostaje zmieniony na Tenohira w wykonaniu HERO. Endingiem jest Glitter w wykonaniu Another Infinity do odcinka 137, później zostaje zmieniony na Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ w wykonaniu Sata Andagi. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Po 7 latach od momentu zniknięcia magów z Fairy Tail , gildia ta jest uważana za najgorszą w Fiore . Aby wrócić na szczyt muszą pokonać Sabertooth , gildię, która obecnie zajmuje pierwsze miejsce. Idealną do tego okazją wydaje się coroczny Wielki Turniej Magiczny , którego zwycięscy zyskują miano najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore... Opeingiem do tej sagi jest Break through'' '' w wykonaniu GOING UNDER GROUND do odcinka 166, a później zmienia się na Fairy Tail: Yakusoku no Hi e w wykonaniu Chihiro Yonekura. Endingiem jest Kimi ga Kureta Mono w wykonaniu Kudou Shizuka do odcinak 166, a później zmienia się na We're the stars w wykonaniu Aimi Terakawa.' Wraz z wznowieniem serii(od odcinka 176) zmienił sie opening(Masayume Chasing w wykonaniu BoA) i ending(Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to w wykonaniu BREATHE). W odcinku 189 nastąpiła kolejna zmiana openingu(Strike Back w wykonaniu BACK-ON) oraz endingu(Kokoro no Kagi w wykonaniu May J.), Saga Gwiezdne Duchy Zaćmienia (Filler) To jeszcze nie koniec nieszczęść spowodowanych przez Eclipse. Pewnego dnia Dwanaście Gwiezdnych Duchów Zodiaku zrywa zawarte z magami kontrakty i odmawia przyzwania. Jakby tego było mało, okazuje się, że zmienił się ich wygląd i osobowość. Jak się później okazuje, celem ich buntu jest uzyskanie całkowitej, niczym nieskrępowanej wolności Openingiem tej serii jest Mysterious Magic w wykonaniu Do As Infinity, a endingiem Kimi no Mirai w wykonaniu ROOT FIVE. Od 215 odcinka openingiem zostaje Break Out w wykonaniu V6, a endingiem Don't let me down w wykonaniu Mariya Nishiuchi. Historie poboczne - Po Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym Zbiór krótkich historii przedstawiających wydarzenia po Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym. Openingiem jest BREAK OUT w wykonaniu V6, a endingiem Don't let me down w wykonaniu Mariya Nishiuchi. Saga Wioska Słońca Sukces Fairy Tail na Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym spowodowało że gildia odzyskała dobre imię. Do siedziby znów zaczęły strumieniami płynąć zlecenia. Pewnego dnia Fairy Tail otrzymała zadanie skierowane do Graya i Natsu - zleceniodawcą jest jeden z dziesięciu Świętych Magów. Openingiem tej serii jest Yumeiro Graffiti w wykonaniu Tackeya i Tsubasa, a endingiem Never ever w wykonaniu TOKIO GIRLS' STYLE. Saga Tartarus Po wypełnieniu misji zleconej przez jednego z dziesięciu Świętych Magów, drużyna Natsu wraca do gildii. Jednak nie jest im dane długo cieszyć się spokojem. Ich sielankę mąci cień Tartarosa - jeden z jego członków dokonuje szokującej masakry w Radzie. Fairy Tail wypowiada wojnę demonom. Openingiem tej serii jest Yumeiro Graffiti w wykonaniu Tackeya i Tsubasa, a endingiem Never ever w wykonaniu TOKIO GIRLS' STYLE. Saga Zerø Saga opowiadająca o założycielach gildii Fairy Tail i pochodzeniu Mavis. Historia rozgrywa się ponad 100 lat przed spotkaniem Lucy z Natsu. Saga Avatar Mija rok od pokonania Tartarosa i rozwiązania Fairy Tail. Natsu powrócił po rocznym treningu i widząc co się stało, razem z Lucy postanawiają odnaleźć pozostałych członków gildii oraz odbudować Fairy Tail. Tymczasem tajemnicza organizacja religijna chce przywołać Zerefa. Saga Imperium Alvarez Członkowie Fairy Tail świętują ponowne spotkanie w Mangolii i przysięgają przywrócić gildii dawną chwałę. Z wiarą, że zaginiony Makarov pewnego dnia powróci, Natsu i reszta paczki rozpoczynają odbudowę budynku gildyjnego. Nie są jednak świadomi, że nad całym światem wisi widmo ostatecznej wojny, która może zmienić wszystko.... OVA |} OVA są wydawane jako część limitowana w edycji Tomów Fairy Tail. Openingiem do OVA jest ''Eternal Fellows w wykonaniu Tetsuya Kakihara, a endingiem Sanka ~This Place~ w wykonaniu Aya Hirano. Filmy Galeria Okładek Tomy Tomy(2014) OVA |} Ciekawostki * Planowany był tylko jeden sezon anime, miał on zawierać 48 odcinków. Jednak anime cieszyło się tak dużą popularnością, że powstał sezon drugi, a także planowany jest trzeci. Odniesienia Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Różne